


How Little You Think of Me

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Rossi asks JJ if she’s having an affair. Set in season 9 before 200.





	How Little You Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

JJ had heard the whispers. She felt the stares burn into her, especially when she was around Matt. If only they knew the truth. There was no affair going on between them. It was so much more. Bigger. JJ wish she wasn’t involved, but she was. There were both stuck in this mess now. 

The case had been super close, which was always nice. It meant so get to go home sooner and return to her life as a wife and a mother. It was the lighter, happier part of her life and she loved it. 

She was driving Rossi back to the office because that’s where his car is. The ride was tense. Rossi seemed to the most curious about what was going on between her and Matt. He couldn’t know the truth. 

“So…” He starts. “How’s Will?” 

“He’s good. Been working a lot so I haven’t seen him a lot recently, which I hate, but we signed up for it.” JJ tells him. Rossi had never asked about Will. Henry, sure, but not Will. 

“It must be lonely without him.” JJ knew what he was doing. He was trying to get her to confess to having an affair. An affair that didn’t exist. 

“Not really. I have Henry. Henry, so more than enough company.” That was true. Henry was a good boy, but a real handful too.  

“You must miss having some adult time.” 

“Um, you guys cover that quite well.” Also true. 

“We can’t cover everything you need. Like bedroom stuff.” Oh, no. 

JJ now felt uncomfortable. She had talked about her sex life with her co-workers, but never Rossi. “Why are you asking me all of this? Do you really want the details of my sex-life with Will?”

“JJ, are you and Matt having an affair.” 

JJ rolls her eyes. “No! I know everything thinks we are, but we aren’t. Do you think that little of me Rossi? Do you think I’m a whore, or disloyal to my family?” All her built up anger was coming out. “Well is it?!” 

JJ caught a glimpse of Rossi’s shocked face. “JJ-” 

They were at his car now. “Get out!” She felt tears build up. “Just get out. I can’t deal with the stares or whispers anymore. Now get out so I can go home to my family.” The first tear escaped from her eyes. 

Rossi opened the door and got out. Before he closed the door he said, “I’m sorry. I can clearly see that there’s nothing that is going on. What’s happening with you too?” JJ didn’t answer she just wiped her eyes. “I’ll see you Monday. Enjoy your night at home. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of the rumors.” 

“Thanks.” She felt bad now for snapping at him. He gives her a tight smile then shuts the door. 

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
